Whitening Toothpaste
by Eve Karma
Summary: Drama/Romance/Comedy...How I stumbled upon Sam Seaborn and the events that followed. Forget Ainsley. This is about me!
1. Whitening Toothpaste: Trying to be Imper...

One minute

Whitening Toothpaste

By Eve Karma

Chapter One: Trying to be Impervious

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them all-then I could start my own line of West Wing Action Figures!

Spoilers: None yet. Will eventually be some from approximately "The Fall's Going to Kill You" through the third season. There's also some references to Clinton's presidency and interns. :)

Other: This is my first of hopefully many fanfics. Please R and R but be kind! I think I was born to direct or produce or do something visual, writing's not my forte. Enjoy! 

***********************************************************************************

One minute, I was among twenty other people following a tour guide.The next minute, I was wandering down a hallway lined with offices, with people rushing back and forth as if their lives depended on it.

I had been appointed as a summer intern at the White House. (Despite my mother's warnings, yes.)At 8 AM Monday morning, I was supposed to be with the other interns.At orientation.Instead I was standing dumfounded in the middle of what I thought might be the west wing.Security was tight.I knew that much.A dark haired man who I guessed to be in his thirties (Did I mention he was good looking, too?)seemed to notice my confusion and called out to me.

"You need some help?"he asked, casually leaning against the doorway of what I assumed was his office.

I looked behind me to make sure he wasn't talking to someone else.Nope.No one."Me?" I squeaked."Smooth," I scolded myself in my head.

"Yes," he said quietly."You.In the navy suit."

I looked down at my ensemble.I had chosen a sky blue tank top and paired it with a two-piece suit jacket and skirt.The skirt was probably a tad short for the White House, but I'm young and naive, what do you expect?Plus it showed off my legs, which regularly garner me compliments.I also wore heeled loafers.I must admit, I looked good.

I took a step closer to the stranger."I'm not sure," I told him."I'm...supposed to be at the orientation for new interns."

Why did his eyes brighten at the word "intern"?"Did you get your assignment yet?Of who you'd be working with?" he asked, almost too eagerly.

"No," I told him.

Now he was trying to hide a smile, but he wasn't very good at it.He took confident strides over to me and reached out his hand.

"Sam Seaborn.Deputy Communications Director." he introduced himself, grinning widely.

"I thought you looked kind of familiar," I told him."Kate Montgomery.Lost Intern."I returned the smile and shook his hand.

He laughed at my little joke, and I realized how white his teeth were.It was really a wonderful sight.I looked away before I went weak in the knees.

He invited me into his office, and I, not knowing any better, accepted.I sat down in the leather chair across from his desk, holding my shoulder-strap briefcase in my lap.

"You almost look to old to be an intern," he mused while he gazed into my blue eyes."What does he want from me?" I wondered, but I wasn't uneasy, and I soon forgot about it.

"I'm twenty-two." I said matter of factly.I'm always hearing "Kate looks so grown up," and "Kate acts so mature."That was fine and dandy when I was fifteen, but come on people, I'm in my twenties now.

"Really!" He exclaimed."Just out of college?"

I nodded."I wonder if he uses whitening toothpaste?"I thought to myself.

"Where?"

"Rowan University.In Jersey." I told him.

He grabbed a scrap of paper and a pen from his desktop.I could tell he was writing something about me.There wasn't much to write about at that point.He asked questions as he wrote.

"What was your major?"

"Musical Theatre." I said. "I minored in Political Science." I added, not wanting him to wonder how I ended up in the White House.

"Strange combination," he chuckled."Where did you grow up?"

"Philadelphia, but I moved to Georgetown with my mom right before high school."

He was still scribbling.I peered through my sliver glasses at the heap of papers in the corner of his desk closest to me."God, what kind of hours does this guy put in?" I contemplated.

Then he was looking at me.

"Would you mind taking a walk with me?" He asked.

"Sure!" I said, and shrugged, thinking, "Okayyyyy....this is weird....."

We walked down several short hallways, the tall hunky guy (Yes, hunky.Because of this guy I was close to melting.)making small talk along the way.He was also exhibiting his boyish charm.I tried to be professional and impervious, but I was having a hard time averting my eyes from his.

Then we were standing in a busy office.An older white woman and a black man who looked about my age stood at their desks, arguing about who jammed the copier.Sam stepped between them and said, "Excuse me.Hey guys.Hello!?!" he finally yelled in effort to calm them down.

I wanted to smile, but didn't.

"Charlie," he said to the young man, "Is he in there?" he asked, pointing to the heavy wood door.

"Yeah," Charlie replied, "He's talking to Leo and Josh.You can go ahead in, he won't mind."

"Who was 'he'?" I wondered.A shiver went up my spine."What did I do now?" I groaned inwardly.

"Wait here," Sam told me."I might need you in a moment."

Need me?The Deputy Communications Director at the White House might need _me_?It seemed impossible.But I waited as Sam went in a shut the door behind him.

I had no way of expecting what was soon to come.


	2. Whitening Toothpaste: Can I Keep Her?

Whitening Toothpaste

Whitening Toothpaste

Chapter Two: Can I Keep Her?

By: Eve Karma

Disclaimer: As much as I try to get some action figures, I still don't own them.

Spoilers: Some from the very end of season two.

Other: As you've probably already noticed, I know absolutely nothing about the government.I just make up grand stuff and hope it works.That's why I'm the queen of plot holes, thankyouverymuch. :)PS. While I think this chapter is better than the last, I still can't write.

*********************************************************************

President Bartlet looked up from the memo he was reading, distracted.He had been discussing the polling results with Leo and Josh.Things didn't look good.And now Sam Seaborn seemed to be bounding into the Oval Office.He was wearing a thousand-watt smile and from the moment he left Kate in the hallway he couldn't stop fidgeting.

"Yes?" The President asked him.He wasn't in the mood for Sam to be happy.

"Mr. President," he began, "I found a lost intern in the hallway."

"What??" Leo turned in his chair and looked at Sam.

"Well," Sam explained, "I found this girl in the hallway.She was supposed to be with the new summer interns, but she was lost."

"And...?" Bartlet was getting impatient.

"Can I keep her?" He blurted, still smiling.

"Oh Geez," Josh groaned, rising from his seat."I think I'm going to make myself scarce now.I know what happens next."

He left, and Leo followed, shaking his head.

"Sam," the President rose from his desk and walked around to lean against the front of it."When you say 'Can I keep her,' what exactly do you mean?"

Sam took a deep breath."It's going to be a very busy few months.You know, since we're going public soon about your...condition."

"It's called MS, Sam, now get on with it." The President wasn't a happy camper.

"Mr. President, I need an assistant.And after talking to this girl, I realize how good she would be for me."

"For you...or for your job?" Bartlet tilted his head and asked.

"Uh, for my job, sir." Sam replied quickly.

"Well..." The President thought a minute before going on."I don't see a problem with it.You _are_ going to be very busy.....sit down Sam, and tell me more about the 'lost intern.'" he sighed.

***

When Sam reappeared, he seemed surprised to see me chatting it up with Mrs. Landingham and Charlie. Did I mention I make friends quickly?

He called me over to the open doorway where he was standing and whispered, "How did you keep the two of them from clawing each other's eyes out?"

"I fixed the copier." I smiled.

"How did you know how....." He cut off, dazed.

"It's not that hard.I worked in a social services office during my last two years of high school."

He led me through the doorway, and once I was in the room, I stopped dead in my tracks.I looked around me. I looked above me.I wanted to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming, and barely stopped myself.Then I locked eyes with the dignified man sitting calmly behind his desk.

I was in the Oval Office.Ground zero at the White House.And I was standing about ten feet away from the President of the United States of America.Yep.The guy who shows up on CNN a lot.

The President motioned for me to sit down in a chair in front of him.Sam took the seat next to me.

"So," President Bartlet hesitated, looking me over. "This is your 'lost intern', right Sam?"

I smiled curious as to what they had discussed while I was pulling paper out of the copy machine.The President smiled back.So far so good.

After the President learned my name we made small talk.He asked me all the things that Sam had asked me, probably to verify Sam's information.

Then the President asked me if I had any experience working in a busy office.I told him what I told Sam just a few minutes earlier.

"She just fixed Mrs. Landingham's copier, too." Sam added proudly.

The President nodded blankly.He leaned in to speak to me quietly. What did these people have about being quiet all the time? "Kate, Sam needs an assistant.In about a week the White House is going to get very, very busy, and he could use some help.Would you mind not being an intern and instead working in the bullpen with my staff?"

Whoa.This was a shock.A half hour ago I was lost, looking around the "bullpen" as the President called it.Now, Sam Seaborn has.....saved me....I think...and now I'm going to be working in the bullpen?This was crazy.Still, I returned the President's solemn stare and said, "I would be honored.Thank you!"

Is it just me, or did Sam just leap out of his seat and bite his hand?Yes, I'm correct, he did.

"Great," Bartlett said."Now run along with Sam, he'll get you all settled in." Then, with a smile, he warned Sam, "Make sure she doesn't end up with an office basement or anything like that."

I stood up and Sam made a 'ladies first' gesture towards the door. I stopped and turned back to the President, who was sitting back in his chair, relaxed.

"Mr. President?"I spoke up.

"Yes, Kate?"

"Can I ask why you said it's going to get very busy around here?"

The President looked at me grimly."You'll know by the end of the day.Don't worry about it, just concentrate on getting used to being here." He gave me a small smile.

As Sam led me out of the Oval Office, I wondered what was going on.Either way, I had to call my mom.

Sam seemed to read my thoughts."You live at home?" he asked as we walked past Charlie and Mrs. Landingham.

"Yes," I replied, "Why?"

"There will be...many late nights spent here.Much of what you do will need to be kept classified.Go apartment hunting after you leave tonight.You're going to need your own place."was all he said.


	3. Whitening Toothpaste: You Picked the Rig...

Whitening Toothpaste

Whitening Toothpaste

Chapter Three: You Picked the Right Party

By: Eve Karma

Disclaimer: Let me check here-nope, I still don't own them :)

Spoilers: 18th and Potomac, some references to Ainsley (grrr)

Other: I'm not liking this chapter; it proves that I can't write. :)I'm warning you, this all could get very farfetched.

*********************************************************************

The rest of my day passed in a whirlwind.My hand cramped up after filling out scads of paperwork.

Mrs. Landingham treated me to lunch at the White House cafeteria, as a thank you for helping her in the office.She told me all about the new car she was picking up that night, and promised me I could test drive it.We told each other stories about college-Mrs. Landingham seemed to remember more about her college days than I remembered about mine!She invited me to have lunch with her the next day, and I gratefully accepted, glad that I had made a new friend.

When I arrived back at my office (It was so small, but I didn't care.Heck, I had an office!) I was amazed.When I left for lunch the room was almost empty.Now I had a desk, a chair, a computer...Christ, I even had a stapler!

I was testing out my chair (Okay, I was spinning in it.) when Sam walked in.I stopped, dizzy and startled."Sorry," I apologized, "I'm just....not used to having an office to myself!"

He was smiling."That's fine, Kate.I understand," he assured me."I wanted to see if you'd like an official tour of the bullpen.You know, see the sights, meet the staff..." He held out his hands in front of him as if he was reading a Broadway marquee.

"I'd love to." I said, getting up from my chair.My head was still spinning.

I met everyone.CJ, Leo, Toby.....everyone!While Toby seemed a little rough around the edges, everyone was very nice.I knew that I was meant to be there.

The last stop on our little tour was Josh Lyman's office.He had an assistant too, and her name was Donna.She had gotten her job in almost the same way I had gotten mine-be in the right place at the right time.I instantly knew that Donna and I would become friends.

When Josh came out of his office, I recognized him immeadiatly.I had seen him on a few news shows.He looked tired, (Then again, so did the rest of the staff.) but he was still very friendly.Sam and I were on our way outwhen Josh stopped me.

"Hey," he asked, "Kate, right?"

"Yeah...Kate Montgomery." I reminded him.

"Are you a Democrat or a Republican?"he wore a sly smile directed at Sam.He didn't know that Donna was standing behind him, arms crossed, obviously ticked off at him for asking that.

"Democrat." I answered without skipping a beat.

"Good." Josh smirked."Sam, you finally picked the right party!"

I looked back at Sam, questioning him with my eyes.Donna let out a heavy sigh."Kate," she said, "I'm going to get some coffee, come with me."She gave the two men an angry stare as I followed her out.I could tell that Sam and Josh were standing in the open doorway, watching us walk away.

I stopped and turned around when I heard two thuds and "Ow! CJ!!" and "Geez, whaddaya have to do that for?"Sam and Josh were both rubbing the sides of their heads while CJ stood angrily next to them, holding a binder in her upraised right hand.

Donna laughed behind me."I take it that happens often?" I asked, motioning to CJ as we continued down the hall.

"Yeah," she replied."She always manages to catch them in a stupid moment.I didn't want you to be around for that."She smiled knowingly."You'll get used to it."

Ten Minutes later I arrived back at my tiny but wonderful office.My half-drunken cup of coffee was still steaming.As I set it on my desk I noticed a note.

_"Kate-The President would like to see you at two thirty.I'll be working with Toby in his office if you need me.Sam" _

_ _

"Oh, no, more paperwork," I thought.I glanced at my watch, noticing that I had a good twenty minutes until my appointment with Mr. Bartlett."Just enough time to get some business out of the way,"I mumbled as I picked up my new phone.

"Chrissy?It's me, Kate.Listen, I need you to find something out for me.You know the apartment complex down the street from you?Yeah, that one.Go down there, pick out a decent apartment, I know they still have some available.Yeah, I'm going to rent it, Chris.Tell them I'll be there around seven to do the paperwork and give the deposit.I'll explain everything later.Thanks so much.Yeah, I'll call you later."

I dialed a new number."Hi mom!I'm still at the White House.Listen, pack up the stuff in my room?I'm getting an apartment.Mom, I can't explain now, I'll talk to you about it when I get home tonight.Just pack up everything you can.Yeah.Thanks mom, I'll see you tonight.Love you!"

I hung up the phone and grabbed my new photo ID from where Sam had left it on my desk."Gosh, I look bad," I thought, "But it'll have to do."I slipped it around my neck and left the office, on my way to meet the President. __


	4. Whitening Toothpaste: Unexpected News

Whitening Toothpaste

Whitening Toothpaste

Chapter Four: Unexpected News

By: Eve Karma

Disclaimer: My birthday is coming up; please buy me the West Wing :)

Spoilers: The Fall's Going to Kill You through Two Cathedrals

Other: Now things are going to get exciting.I hope.My story doesn't quite match the show's plot. I'm not an expert on MS, either.Enjoy the chapter!(I wrote this chapter in a rush, so if you see any errors, please let me know!)

*********************************************************************

"Is she talking to him now?" Toby asked Sam, who was sitting on the couch in Toby's office, glasses in his hand, rubbing his eyes slowly.

Sam glanced at his watch."Yeah.She's in there now."

"How do you think she'll take it?"

"I....I'm not sure.She seems kind of tough.She might just want to start working after she hears.You know, work it off."

"Yeah, or she could go into shock, like Donna."

Sam stared at his watch, silently begging time to go faster.

***

"Hi, Charlie," I greeted him with a wave as I walked over to his desk."Sam said-"

"Yep.You're right on time, go ahead in."Charlie said as he typed away on his computer.Then he looked up at me."If you need anything, I'm here." he told me.

"Um...okay." I answered as I walked over to the door to the Oval Office and knocked before walking in. "Why is everyone telling me that?" I wondered.

The President looked up from his desk and gave me a small smile."Hello, Kate!"

"Hi, Mr. President," I said."Sam said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes.Please, Kate, sit down.I have some news for you."

I sat down, timidly, wondering what was going on around here.

"One of the reasons Sam needed an assistant so badly," he started, "Is because we're going public with something very serious soon."

My eyes went wide."War?" I guessed fearfully, and somewhat stupidly.

"No," Bartlett shook his head."Kate, ten years ago, I was diagnosed with MS."

Now my jaw dropped."Are you okay?" I blurted.

"Yes.Thank you for asking." He nodded.

"But...no one knew?All through the campaign, the media didn't find out?How many people actually know?" I spilled out.

"About twenty people know, including you..We need you to keep this extremely confidential. Kate, do you understand me?"

I nodded, stunned.

"What do you know about the disease?" He asked me.

"Too much," I answered."My uncle had MS." I looked out the window.

"Really?" The President asked me.

"Yes," I said grimly."He wasn't as lucky as you." My voice broke, and I tried to hide it.He waited for me to go on."There were some severe complications.He died three years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Bartlet told me, bowing his head.

I pulled my eyes from the window to look at him.

"Mr. President....when will the rest of the world find out?"

"Sooner than I'd like.Probably by the end of the week."

***

I rushed out past Charlie and held myself back from sprinting down the hall.I knew exactly where I was going.

Sam and Toby looked up at me when I appeared in the doorway of Toby's office.I ran my hand through my already disheveled hair and leaned against the doorway.I didn't know what to say.

"You know."It was a statement, rather than a question, from Sam.

"Yes." I said grimly."I never would have guessed."

"Do you have anything you want to get off your mind?" Toby asked me.

"I'm okay." I said,"I just need some time to let it soak in."

Sam stood up to look at me."Go home.Get some rest.You can catch up with us tomorrow morning."

"You're sure it's okay?"

Sam nodded."Are you okay getting home?"

I nodded.He walked me back to the office, reminding me once to keep quiet.He didn't have to tell me twice.I picked up my bag from my desk chair and slung it over my shoulder."I'll see you tomorrow morning, then."

"Bye, Kate," he said as he went into his office.

***

I drove home in a daze.My mother, who works mornings at a day care, was waiting for me, demanding answers about my day.I told her what I could.That I worked in the White House now, with the President's staff.--That I was moving out.She saw how tense I was and decided to leave me alone for a while."I packed up your clothes, except for some things I figured you'd be wearing.All your furniture from your apartment at college is in the garage."

I thanked her and went into my room.I kicked off my shoes and changed from my suit into a pair of jean shorts, my old Rowan University volleyball jersey from the first year I played, and sneakers.

Picking up the cordless phone from the kitchen I dialed Chrissy to confirm she had talked to the apartment complex.She said they had agreed to let me move in immediately.Chrissy was working at night at a diner in downtown Washington until she could find a full time job.She was my best friend from high school and lived about ten minutes away from me.Fifteen minutes after I hung up with her, she pulled into the driveway in her father's pickup truck.

"I thought we might need this," she said as she climbed out of the driver's seat and slammed the door.

We loaded most of my belongings into her loaned truck and my car and drove over to the apartment complex.I filled out (even more) paperwork and gave them the required deposit.After I surveyed my new home, Chrissy and I moved my things from our two vehicles into the first floor walkup.We placed everything on the floor and left, as Chris had to be at work at six.I drove home knowing my mother could use some comforting on the last night her only daughter would be sleeping at home.I was becoming awfully independent awfully fast.

Mom cooked dinner for me and we ate quietly, both thinking our own thoughts.Later, as we packed up some of my remaining things together, the phone rang, and she went out to answer it."Kate!!" she called."There's a man named Charlie on the phone." she said as she walked back into the room, handing the phone to me.She went into the living room to give me some privacy.

"Hi Charlie, what's up?" I said, trying to be cheery.

"Hi, Kate." Charlie didn't sound like his usual self."Kate...Mrs. Landingham is dead."

"No....no it can't be!" I gasped, looking for a place to sit down.My room was almost empty.I leaned against the wall, sliding down to sit on the floor as Charlie told me what happened.

"Get some rest," He finally told me."I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah...bye, Charlie." I still couldn't believe it.

Although I tried to sleep that night on the couch, I was wide awake most of the night.


	5. Whitening Toothpaste: Sleeping At the Of...

Whitening Toothpaste

Whitening Toothpaste

Chapter Five: Sleeping at the Office

By: Eve Karma

Disclaimer: (Just in case you're reading this, Caleb-) Rob Lowe is not a loser!And for the record I don't own the West Wing.

Spoilers: The Fall's Going to Kill You through Two Cathedrals

Other: This chapter is kinda...well it's just there.But I'm warning you the next chapter will probably alter from drama to insanely weird humour at specifically random points. :)

*********************************************************************

At 7:30 AM I staggered into my office, sporting dark circles under my eyes.I was surprised to see Sam sitting in my chair, feet up on my desk-he was asleep.

"Sam?" I called out."Sam?"no response."SAM!"

"Huh?Whaaa....what?"

"Good morning, sunshine," I quipped."It's not even eight am and you're already napping?"

"Um...sort of."

Then I noticed that Sam Seaborn was wearing the same exact suit as he was the day before.I was going to ask him if he forgot to do his laundry when it hit me.

"Sam?" I asked him, "Did you...did you sleep here last night??"

He groaned and took off his glasses to rub his eyes."Yeah." He mumbled.

I set down the cup of coffee from Starbucks I was holding."You look like you need this more than I do."Meanwhile I couldn't keep the sleep out of my voice.

He sat up and wrapped his hands around the tall, French vanilla coffee."Thanks."

"Sure thing.I'll be right back."

I bolted down the hall before he could stop me.I needed to find Donna.I found her standing in her office, rummaging through a file cabinet."Aha!" She cried triumphantly and held up a blue folder.

"Morning, Donna," I said, raking a hand through my shoulder length dark hair.

She turned around."Oh, hi Kate!"Well, at least she looked more alert than Sam."You heard about Mrs. Landingham?" she asked solemnly.

"Yeah." I looked down at my shoes for a moment before speaking again."She was so nice to me.And she seemed like family to all of you."

"Especially to Mr. Bartlet.It's really a shame."

I nodded."Um...Donna, can I ask you a really weird question?"

She was back to her old self now."Shoot."

"Does Josh ever work here overnight?"

"Yeah, every once in a while.Usually makes _me_ stay too." she said, rolling her eyes."Why?"

"Oh, I just wondered if it happened often.I found Sam sleeping at my desk when I walked in a few minutes ago."

She chuckled softly, then went on."It happens a lot when something big's going down.Like, Thursday."

"Thursday?"

"The interview with the President, then the press conference.Because of his having MS."

"Isn't Thursday when Mrs. Landingham's funeral is?"

"Yep.It's going to be the day from hell."

I turned to walk out, but Donna stopped me.

"Kate,"

"Yeah?"

"Expect to wake up here on Friday morning."

"Thanks for the warning, Donna.I think I needed it."

On my way back to Sam I ran into CJ.

"CJ, Hi!" I greeted her.

"Oh, hey, Donna, how are you?"She looked me over and didn't wait for an answer."Hey!Those clothes different from the ones you had on yesterday!"

"Yeah," I said, looking down.I had on black pinstripe pants and a lavender sweater.CJ was wearing a wrinkled black suit."I take it I was the only one who went home last night?"

"Josh let Donna go home around eleven or so.Other than her, you're the only person on the staff who saw a bed last night." She grumbled.

"Don't worry, it wasn't too much fun for me either, CJ.I spent yesterday afternoon moving into my apartment.And I didn't get too much sleep on my mother's couch." I sighed.

"Well, it sounds like you had a great first day at work." She said

"It'll have to do." I waved and walked on.


	6. Whitening Toothpaste: So...?

Whitening Toothpaste

Whitening Toothpaste

Chapter Six: So...?

By: Eve Karma

Disclaimer: We all know who owns them and who doesn't so don't try to sue me :)

Spoilers: A little bit from The Fall's Going to Kill You through Two Cathedrals

Other: Just read the chapter, okay?:)

*********************************************************************

When I arrived back at the office, Sam looked considerably more awake.He was still holding my coffee and sitting in my chair, but this time there was a very large stack of papers sitting on my desk.

"I suppose I'll be earning my paycheck today?" I remarked.

"Sorry," Sam looked up at me apologetically.

"No, really, it's fine," I said with a laugh and a wave of my hand."I think I might be better off if I work through everything that happened yesterday."

"I thought you would feel that way."

"Hey, you should work for Cleo."

He gazed at me blankly.

"Never mind," I shook my head when I realized he didn't get the joke.I pointed a crimson fingernail at the pile of papers."What's the story with those?"

"These," he answered me, "Are transcripts of every one of CJ's press briefings.I need you to go through them and find anything that could have mislead the press in terms of the president's health.I need the information by three, can you handle it?"

"Compared to yesterday, these will be cake."I smiled wearily."Wait...is this all being blamed on CJ?" I cried.

"I sure hope not."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

At 11:30 I knocked on Sam's door."Come in," he called.He was typing on the computer and chewing a piece of gum.Actually, I think he was grinding his teeth on it.He looked up at me."You're done?Already?"

"Yep," I said placing a sheaf of papers down in front of him."Five notable occasions.Out of, like, a lot."

He glanced at the paragraphs circled in red ink."Any calls?" he asked me.

"Just one," I answered, "Your mother."

"Really?Mom?" Sam sat up straighter."What did she want?"

"She was just checking in.I told her you'd call when you weren't working on...that." I pointed at his computer."Anyway, she's really nice!"

Sam smiled."You didn't tell her that I've been wearing the same clothes for two days, have you?"

"Nope, don't worry."

"You can take lunch now if you want."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go down to payroll first.Get my address changed."

"You moved already?"

I nodded.

"Gosh, you really are something," he laughed."Where?"

"Arcadia Falls," I referred to my new apartment complex.

"You're kidding!?"

"Why??"

"I live a block south!Mulberry Hill?"

"Yeah, I've driven by it a few times.Nice place!"

There was an awkward pause.I didn't know what to do.Finally I spoke again."So, um, I'm going to walk over to the Reagan Center for lunch, do you want me to bring you anything?"

"Would you mind running into the drugstore for me while you're out?"

"Sure," I said, "What do you want?"

He grabbed a sticky note, scribbled on it, and handed it to me."Kate, do me a favor?" he asked as he held out the paper."Don't tell anyone that's what I sent you to buy?"

"That's fine," I said."See you in a bit."

As I closed the door behind me I looked down at the note. He wanted a certain brand of whitening gum."So that's the trick!" I mumbled to myself."No wonder!"

***

Josh entered Sam's office without knocking.

"Hey," Sam said without looking up.

"Take a break, Sam, there's no plane to catch."

"Fine." Sam looked at him and folded his hands on his desk."What can I do for you?"

"Well, this may seem kind of shallow of me-"

"It probably is," Sam interjected.

"But I was wondering how it was going with you two."

"Who?"

"You and Kate.Who, by the way, is missing." Josh told him, motioning to the front desk.

"She's at lunch." Sam informed him.

"Well?"

Sam thought for a moment before Josh stopped him."Hey!I know that look.You're crazy about her!I knew it," he said, standing up and pointing.

"Josh..."

"So?"

"She lives down the block from me."

"So?"

"You know how much sexual tension that creates?"

"So?"

"Will you stop that?!"

"Well, do something about it, Sam!"

Sam rolled his eyes."And you're one to talk.Anyway, A-it's her second day working here.B-With all due respect, we're busy dealing with a sick, dishonest President and his dead mentor.And C-" as Sam reached behind him to grab his dictionary and set it with a slam in front of Josh, "Look up 'scandal' in that."He smiled sarcastically.

"I think I finally shut up Josh Lyman," Sam thought, until Josh asked,

"So...what's your point, there, Sam?"

***


	7. Whitening Toothpaste: Say My Name

Whitening Toothpaste

Whitening Toothpaste

Chapter Seven: Say My Name...

By: Eve Karma

Disclaimer: I only wish they were mine!I don't own Destiny's Child either!hee hee.

Spoilers: A little bit from The Fall's Going to Kill You through Two Cathedrals

Other: I keep forgetting to put an "archive" heading in here, so in case you're wondering, you can archive this baby anywhere as long as you let me know first. :) PS does the White House actually have a payroll office?If it doesn't then oh well it does now, LOL :P

I'm not sure what day it is in Kate's little world.I think it's still Tuesday.

*********************************************************************

On my way out to lunch, I made my stop at payroll.To my surprise, someone who I recognized was sitting behind the front desk.

"Lauren?" I tried to remember her name from the one time we had met.She looked up from where she was leafing through a magazine and squinted at me, as if trying to remember who _I _was.

"Kate Montgomery?" She asked, and I nodded, smiling."Geez, I haven't seen you since orientation!What happened, you were gone after that?!"

I chuckled and shook my head."It's a long story.Let's just say that I, um, work for part of the Senior Staff now."

"Huh?You mean you actually have a job here?I'm stuck at this desk and you're running around for the Prez and his posse?"

I nodded, and when her face registered a look of surprise, I threw my head back and laughed."We've got to have lunch or something sometime," I told her, knowing that even though I wasn't an intern anymore, I had a friend from my old and very temporary group.

"Soon, Kate," she agreed. "I wanna know what happened!"

"Someday.Someday soon," I told her, knowing that I couldn't really tell her anything about what had happened until Friday.

I completed my business there and walked the 8 blocks or so to the Reagan Center.Along the way I recalled what had happened in the past week.I got tears in my eyes remembering Mrs. Landingham."They've all been through so much," I thought of my co-workers."And yet they keep going.Because they know they have to.God Bless their tired hearts." I managed a small smile.

I ate a quick but satisfying lunch and ran my errand into the drugstore across the street.When I arrived back at the White House I walked into Sam's office holding out a small brown paper lunch bag.I took from it two packs of whitening gum and tossed them on his desk in front of him.

"Thank you," he murmured without looking up.He couldn't even look at me?I needed to get his attention. "Oh, hey, Sam, CJ said to tell you that she uses the same kind, so if you ever run out you can get some off of her."

This time his head jerked up, his eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped."CJ knows about this??" he squealed.Yes, that's right, squealed.He took off his glasses and stared at me.

I laughed at his reaction."Just Kidding!" I grinned at him madly, turned, and sauntered out.

The rest of the day was pretty basic.Type memos for Sam, answer the phone for Sam, help Sam with his writing, get a bottle of Evian for Sam, ask Sam for help deciphering his own handwriting, make various copies for Josh....okay maybe that last one wasn't so basic, but Josh couldn't find Donna, and decided I could fill in.Yay.Actually, I didn't mind, except for when he yelled, which was, well, a lot.

"Do you always do that?" I finally asked him, nearly yelling to him in his office.

"What?" of course he yelled back.

"Talk so loud?" I lowered my voice slightly.

"KATE!" He groaned.I never knew you could groan and yell at the same time, but Josh proved me wrong.

"That's funny, it has so much more of a ring to it when he does that with my name."

I turned to see Donna standing thoughtfully in the doorway."Kate, go back to Spanky," she told me, referring to Sam."I'll deal with him."

I started out, then stopped.I whispered to Donna, "Can I give you some advice?" I asked.

"Sure, what?"

"Anger Management class..." I hissed, tilting my head towards Josh.

Donna and I both burst out laughing.Josh stared angrily and yelled "DONNA!"We only laughed more.

~~~~~

Around 6 pm, I fell onto the couch in Sam's office and sighed loudly.

"Tired?"Sam asked from his desk.

"Sure am," I told him.

"You can go home, I don't think I'll need anything else today."

"You sure?"He nodded at me."Okay," I said, but stopped with my hand on the doorknob and stared at him until he met my gaze.He finally looked up and said, "What is it?"

"Sam, are you going to go home tonight?"

"Yeah, Kate, don't worry."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Kate, I promise, really." He smiled.

"Okay then."  
  


"Goodnight Kate.See you tomorrow morning."

"'Night Sam." I said.

~~~~~

I gathered my things and drove home.When I swung open the door to my apartment, I was astonished to see that everything was unpacked.The lamps were all plugged in.The dishes were in the cabinets.I wandered into my bedroom, and even my bed was made.There was a note from mom."Oh, god, she did this for me!" I grinned.

I called my mom to thank her a thousand times, made myself dinner, watched some TV, and went to bed.It was all so normal."This is my life now," I said as I drifted off to sleep."I'm starting to really like this."


	8. Whitening Toothpaste: Crossing My Finger...

Whitening Toothpaste

Whitening Toothpaste

Chapter Eight: Crossing My Fingers

By: Eve Karma

Disclaimer: As much as I cry, beg, and scream, I still don't own the West Wing.

Spoilers: Two Cathedrals

Other: Notice the tropical storm in my story?Nope, that's right, there is no tropical storm in Whitening Toothpaste.Hey, I can only handle so much plot at once! :)

*********************************************************************

At 7 AM on Thursday morning, I stood in the parking lot, watching the sun rise over the White House, and thinking, "God, this is going to be a _long_ day..." I was clutching three bags: my briefcase slung over my right shoulder, my Kate Spade purse dangling from my right hand, and an extra bag in my right hand-a shopping bag from Express.Literally, I had my hands full, as I knew I would that day, between Mrs. Landingham's funeral service and the President's news.At any rate, I shook my hair out of my face and walked into the building, bracing myself for the stress.

I heard Sam before I saw him as I entered the bullpen.

"Kate!How lovely you look today!"

I swung around and saw him leaning in Josh's doorway, grinning like the Cheshire cat.He never.Ever.Acts that happy.Well, at least in the week I've known him.I walked over to him and used my free hand to feel his forehead.

"Hey!" he said, pulling back."What's that all about?"

"That?" I retorted."What about _you_ and "_Oh, Hiiii Kate, you look looooovely today_!" I whined, imitating him.

"Okay, that was freakily real."

Sam, aka Dictionary Boy, was using the word freakily?He went on."Anyway...I, uh, meant it."

I glanced down at the white turtleneck and gray pantsuit I was wearing (Yes, the White House AC _is_ that cold.) then looked into his eyes, wondering if he really meant it.I couldn't help but smile."Let me guess," I asked, "busy day ahead of us?"

He grimaced at the thought."Yeah.My office in five."

"Sure thing, Sam," I said to his back as he walked away.I peered into the Josh's office, noticing that Donna was present and he was not."Hey, Donna," I greeted her quietly."Can I stash this stuff in here until later?" I held up my Express bag.

"Sure," she said, motioning to a dusty corner."Mine's over there.I can't believe Margaret...of all people, it was Margaret that thought of this!"

We shared a secret smile.I told her I'd talk to her later and went to meet Sam in his office.

~~~~~

After what seemed like days of work, it was time to go to Mrs. Landingham's funeral.In the past three hours, Sam and I had run through files, made phone calls, edited and re-edited, and reached about a million dead-ends, all last minute preparations for the President's event that night.On top of that, Sam was trying to deal with the dwindling surplus, but that could take a backseat for a little while.

I joined the rest of the West Wing staff and piled into a limo that would take us to the National Cathedral.I was with Sam, Josh, Donna, CJ, and Charlie.Toby, Margaret, Leo, and a few people I didn't know too well were in another limo.And, of course, the President and First Lady had a private car.

There wasn't a single person at that service who didn't cry.Even Sam did.I was seated next to Charlie, and at one point, we both had our arms around each other, trying to stifle sobs.Charlie had known Mrs. Landingham for years, where as I had known her for a mere day, but we still loved her and missed her.Anyone would.It was our chance to let express feelings that had to be caged during work at the White House.

When we arrived back at the White House, Sam gave me a few minutes to settle myself before getting back to work.I came back into the office with a steaming cup of coffee, ready for Sam's wish to be my command.

~~~~~

7 PM.It was finally time.Sam stepped out of his office, already looking exhausted.He was fidgeting-obviously nervous.

"Sam," I said, stepping around my desk to face him, "It's going to be alright.Maybe not now, maybe not tomorrow...but eventually, things will be okay."

He sighed and gazed at me."I'm glad I have an assistant." He chuckled softly, and I joined in.

"If anyone calls-"

I put my hands on his shoulders to stop him and finished his thought."Yes, Sam, I'm sure at least a few people will call.I am also sure that I am competent enough to take messages for you.Don't worry.I have it covered.Do you need anything before you go?"

"No, I'm all set," Sam replied, and covered my hands with his own before lowering them and holding our hands together between us."Thanks, Kate.Really, I mean that."

"You had better," I replied slyly.

As I spoke, I heard Leo yelling from the hall, "Sam!!Let's GO!NOW!!!"

"Go do your thing, Sam, I'll be here when you get back."I released my hands from his and followed him into the hallway.He joined Leo, Toby, Josh, and CJ, and they all walked down the long corridor on their way to meet the President and make some of the biggest news in history.

"Break a leg," I murmured, almost to myself.I gave a little wave, then cringed, realizing what I had said."Good luck?" I called a little louder.

After they had gone, I grabbed my bag out of Donna's office, Turned on Sam's TV, and waited, crossing my fingers.


	9. Whitening Toothpaste: The Pajama Game

Whitening Toothpaste

Whitening Toothpaste

Chapter Nine: The Pajama Game

By: Eve Karma

Disclaimer: Do I look like Aaron Sorkin?Nope, I didn't think so either.Y'know, since he's a male and I'm a female and all......LOL :)

Spoilers: Two Cathedrals and beyond, but no Season 3 spoilers

Other: In Two Cathedrals, Margaret and Donna go to the President's press conference.In my story, they stay in the office.I know, I'm bad with mimicking the show, LOL :)

*********************************************************************

I was sitting in Sam's chair with my feet up on his desk and entranced by ABCNews when Sam walked in, shut the door behind him, and sighed.I was so startled that I leaned back too far and caused the chair to overturn. I let out a stifled yelp as I tumbled out of the chair, legs and arms flying, into a groaning heap on the floor.I had gotten the wind knocked out of me.Sam walked over to where I had rolled over onto my back and was holding my right knee, wincing.He stared down at me, looking cross and puzzled.

I gave him a cheesy smile, trying to act like nothing was wrong."Oh, hi, Sam!You, uh, look really nice from this, uh...angle?"

It didn't work.He looked at me for another minute before storming out of the room.I scrambled to my feet and limped after him, calling, "Sam?Sam!Sam, wait...."

I could hear Donna at the other end of the bullpen, yelling, "Josh!Joshua Lyman, stop right there and listen to me!"

And then Sam and Josh were face to face, with Donna and I breathing hard behind our respective bosses.

Josh pointed at me and stammered, "What...how-How did this happen?"

At that moment, Leo stomped into our crowd.Margaret followed close behind, giving Donna and I a look that said, "Well, I tried to hold him back, but..."

The eyes of all three men widened as they gawked at the three assistants surrounding them.

I was wearing my beloved Rowan volleyball jersey, a pair of gray lounge pants, and my pink fuzzy slippers.Yes, that's right.Pink and fuzzy.

Donna had on a pajama set that had rubber duckies on it.Yes, that's right.Rubber duckies.

Margaret almost made me laugh.She was wearing a lavender bathrobe and red slippers.Yes, that's right.Lavender and red.She didn't seem to mind the color clash.(Who knows what she had on underneath, but I hoped it didn't clash as bad as the robe and slippers....)

Josh let out a harsh chuckle and remarked, "I always knew that someday Donna would want to throw the pajama party."

"You should work for Cleo," I piped up, making a second attempt at my joke.

Josh laughed, but Sam turned around and said, "Huh?"

I shook my head at him.At least my joke worked on _somebody_....

"Actually," Margaret started, stepping into the middle of the group, "It wasn't Donna's idea, or Kate's.It was mine.I just thought that with it being such a stressful time here, that, well, the three of us could let down our hair a little and try to relax a bit.Plus...we're all going to be here all night anyway..."

Her words seemed to calm the men.

"Hey, next time, can you at least tell us?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, or, let's see, maybe invite us?" Sam asked with a twinge of sarcasm.

"Sure, boys, we can all play 'truth or dare' and then eat cold pizza at 5 AM in the mess, does that sound good to you?"Donna quipped, and I couldn't help but laugh.

Leo grunted and stormed back to his office.Us girls considered it a victory.

Soon, we all split up and went back to our offices.As I followed Sam through his office doorway, he noticed my limp."Are you okay, Kate?Here, lay down on the couch.I didn't realize you were hurt..."

I sank into the couch and watched Sam upright his heavy chair."I'm fine, really," I told him, "It's just an old volleyball injury."

He walked around and leaned on the front of his desk."You're sure you'll be alright?"

"Yep."

"Sorry I startled you."

"Don't be."

"Were you any good?"

"What?" I replied.

"In volleyball.Were you a good player?"He clarified.

"Good enough, I guess...They put my first name on the back of my jersey-they don't do that too often, only to the best players..."

"Really?" He asked.

"No.They couldn't fit my whole last name on my jersey."I grinned at him.

Sam grinned briefly, but noticed that the TV was still on.He stared at it.

"What is it?" I asked him, concerned.

"I just.... can't believe this is happening."

"It is, Sam."

Sam sighed, and grabbed a notepad before sitting down on the floor next to the couch.I studied him as he watched the TV.

Finally, he said, "Would you vote for him again?"

I thought for a minute before meeting his inquiring eyes and answering him."Yes.I would."

"Seriously?"

"Sure.Think of it this way-it's really not the public's business to know about the President's personal life.If his condition isn't dangerously affecting his work, then why should we worry?I think a lot of people will vote for him again.The rest will come around after they learn about the condition and realize that the President isn't going to drop dead on the front lawn of the White House...Am I making any sense, Sam?"

I knew that my thoughts may not be the most reasonable, but Sam agreed."Yeah.I think you make a lot of sense.I just wish.... that...." he stopped, trying to find the right words.

I eased myself off the couch and onto the floor next to him."You just wish that everything could be perfect?" I asked softly.

Sam's eyes seemed to glaze over."Yeah," he agreed, looking down at his hands."The thing is, nothing's ever going to be perfect.You'd think I'd know by now."  
  


"I know how it is."

"You do?"

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed before continuing.

"My boyfriend and I were taking a walk here in downtown DC one night.I wanted to see all the monuments lit up." I smiled, remembering how I had begged Ben to go downtown on a Saturday night."It was our junior year of high school.We were coming out of a store...and this....it was crazy....this shootout started, and we were in the middle of it, and we didn't know why, and didn't have time to think, and the gun went off, and he threw himself over me and knocked us both to the ground..." I didn't realize that I had tears streaming down my face."I hit my head and everything went black...a minute later I came to and was just...I felt like I was drowning in blood.And then I realized it was his.He was gone pretty soon after that..."

Sam pulled me into his arms."I remember hearing about that...I can't believe it happened to you."

I hadn't finished yet."Well, everyday for about a month after that night, I would wake up in the morning and walk to school expecting to see him.Every morning was perfect, because he waited for me by the flagpole.And, finally, one day I stood out there next to the flagpole in the freezing cold and it occurred to me that....that he wasn't coming back."

"Yeah..." Sam mused."Life really....sucks, doesn't it."

I laughed at him.

"What?He asked, as I pulled away from him."Just because I wear a tie, I can't use slang?"

I laughed too hard and wiped my tears out of my eyes.

Sam struggled out of his tie and threw it to the ground, saying "Here!It's off!Now am I allowed to talk like a normal person?" He was trying to act angry, but he was laughing as hard as I was.

I picked up his navy tie and slipped it around my own neck.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Well," I said as I inspected the neckwear, "I thought maybe it would help me talk like a politician.But it doesn't match the rest of my outfit."

We fell into another fit of laughter.

We watched TV, doing some work here and there, and reading reports on the Internet as they came in from newspapers around the world.


	10. Whitening Toothpaste: A Dozen Roses

Whitening Toothpaste

Whitening Toothpaste

Chapter Ten: A Dozen Roses

By: Eve Karma

Disclaimer: I don't own them, so please don't sue me.

Spoilers: 17 People.... at least I think that's the one with Josh and Donna and the flowers, right?

Other: This is the last chapter of Whitening Toothpaste.I hope you all liked it.Enjoy the chapter.Thank you for reading. :)

*****************************************************************

I was hearing things...that local news anchor with the bad toupee babbling...and someone knocking on the door...

Very quickly, I drifted back to consciousness.The TV was still on.My face was pressed into the carpet.Sam was curled up on the floor next to me, still sound asleep.And someone was knocking on the door.I got up, stretched, shuffled over to the door, and opened it.Toby strode in, but stopped in his tracks and looked around the office.

"What?" I asked him, oblivious, still not totally awake.

He was staring at my chest.The jerk.You think he'd be more polite.

Then, I looked down.Sam's tie.I was still wearing Sam's tie!

"Did I interrupt something?" Toby asked with an edge to his voice.

"Um, no, Toby, really, I guess we just fell asleep and...." I trailed off, realizing I was rambling.I walked over to Sam and crouched next to him, gently shaking his shoulder.Toby was leaning against the doorway, looking amused.

"Sam.Sam, wake up," I whispered.

"Huh...what is it..." then, "Oh, god," as he took in the scene playing around him.He clambered to his feet and ran a hand through his hair, in a feeble attempt to make himself look presentable.

I slipped out of the room, leaving Sam to talk to Toby.After going to the restroom to change into my work clothes, I got some coffee for Sam and I, and stopped in to talk to Donna.I sat on the edge of her desk and sipped my coffee while she organized some files.

Josh walked in just then and, without acknowledging either of us, pointed at Sam's cup of coffee that was on Donna's desk.

"Is that for me?"

"A "Good Morning, Donna and Kate," would be nice, Josh."Donna scolded him.

"Sorry." He rolled his eyes.'Morning-now, is that for me?"

"No," I shook my head, "It's for Sam."I noticed that the coffee was getting cold fast and made it a point to leave soon.

I expected Josh to disappear into his office, but he stood there, peering at me like a curious stranger.

"Is there something wrong, Josh?"

"Um...no, there's not." He walked into his office and closed the door behind him.

"That was weird," I thought as I threw out my empty cup of coffee, picked up Sam's, and left the office.

~~~~~

When I walked into my office, I jumped in surprise.There was a glass vase on my desk.A glass vase that held a dozen roses.

I heard Donna calling my name and approaching."Hey, Kate, do you know where-oh boy."She stopped and stared at the flowers."Those are gorgeous!Who are they from?"

"I don't have a clue." I told her as I began to look for a card.I finally found it and read it aloud.

_"Kate-Congrats on a great first week.Glad to have you around-don't know what I'd do without you." _

_ _

I stopped and looked up."Donna, they're from Sam!" I informed her, holding out the card so that she could read it.

"Wow," She gasped.

Just then, Josh walked up, looking for Donna.When he saw the flowers, he said, "Oh, shit!What did he do?"

Donna whacked him upside the head with the manila folder she was holding.

"Ouch!Donna, I was just asking!"

"Ugh!"Donna groaned, holding up her hands.

Sam walked in, blushing when he saw the roses and the crowd.

"Sam, thank you so much for the roses!They're beautiful!" I told him, smiling widely."You shouldn't have."

"Really, you shouldn't have."Josh told him, which prompted Donna to slap him again with the folder.

I remembered that I was still holding Sam's cup of coffee and handed it to him.While Donna and I admired the flowers, Sam pulled Josh over to the corner to show him a memo.

***

"Sam..."

"What, Josh?" Sam asked impatiently.

"She looks just like Lisa."

Sam's head jerked up."Who?"

"Kate.She looks exactly like Lisa."

Sam watched the young woman, realizing it was true.

***

Later that day, I caught Sam as he entered his office alone."Really, Sam," I said him from my desk."You didn't have to give me flowers."

"I know." He answered."But I did."

His gaze lingered for a long time.I didn't mind. 


End file.
